Pequeña ignorancia
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Ayano creería que Kyoko no la besaba por su ocupación laboral aunque temía que su relación no daba para nada pero ese aparente trato frío era la primera parte en que la mangaka intentara algo nuevo en su vinculo


Kyoko estaba leyendo una revista mientras estaba descansando durante su permiso de vacaciones que la editorial en la que trabajaba como mangaka le dio, de la obra como tal era muy exitosa, estaba en los primeros lugares de la Shonen Jump como de las más vendidas y aparte muchos meritos como premios y elogios a Toshino Kyoko, mangaka promesa de la gran revista cuna de series shonen como Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach, Saint Seiya y entre otras obras dignas de recordar.

La ahora mangaka profesional estaba leyendo una revista de farándula y en menos de nada se topó con algo que podría gustarle a Ayano… Sí, Ayano era su pareja desde hace diez años y en ocasiones era su asistente o de en vez en cuando su musa de inspiraciones para la publicación de su manga, como todo buen mangaka tenía asistentes, Sakirako, Akari y Chizuru eran sus asistentes y sus dos discípulas eran Konata Izumi y Tomoko Kuroki.

Como decía, la mangaka estaba leyendo una sección romántica pero por ahora no quiso decir nada, de hecho prefirió utilizar esa página de esa revista a su favor y para eso tenía un plan elaborado donde pondría a prueba su relación.

(…)

La mangaka y la pelimorada estaban en la sala viendo una entrevista que le hacían a Eichiiro Oda, el creador de One Piece como mentor profesional de Kyoko aunque luego la mangaka se puso a reírse de una entrevista que le hicieron a Tite Kubo en una expo donde como siempre el buen creador de Bleach usó sus dotes de troll

"-A Kon me lo pasé por (Beep), como con Aizen y también lo de Ichihime… Tan verídica como la virginidad de la mamá de Kishimoto-san"

Risas

"-¿Qué más? Ah sí, recuerdo la "Sorpresa Especial"… Terminó siendo el Live Action del año pasado… Sí, imagínense si sacaba el anime con la (Beep) que fue. Final en el último arco."

Después de varias declaraciones polémicas como ataques de risa finalmente Kyoko apagó la televisión mientras Ayano suspiró profundamente con tal de acercar su rostro con el de su amada mangaka, la iba a besar por enésima vez como siempre lo hacía como desearle la buena suerte.

Pero justo cuando ya iba a alcanzar la gloria en menos de nada, como si de una ráfaga se tratase… La mangaka rubia se levantó de insofacto no sin antes acordarse de algo en la cocina

-Voy a servir más té, ya vuelvo- La mangaka se fue directo a la cocina mientras la pobre pelimorada estaba de piedra, era la primera vez que esa cabeza hueca le negaba un beso, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando con ella o en estos momentos aunque bajaba la cabeza en señal, no podía acertar siempre.

Probablemente Kyoko estuviese llena de trabajo, de hecho no era fácil lidiar su tiempo de trabajo como tiempo libre, no era fácil lidiar con una mangaka semanal y de gran reputación como Kyoko y ese tipo de cosas era un tipo de pasarse una vez y eso era algo normal pero…

Sin embargo después de aquel día… Todo cambió…

.

.

.

Lunes

Kyoko a primera hora fue a su grupo de amigas, ya que iba a regresar con nuevos capítulos para cuando se acabaran las vacaciones, Ayano como siempre iba a despedirse de ella con un beso pero la rubia mangaka negó rotundamente el beso mientras se preparaba para ir a su trabajo.

-Me voy al trabajo- Se fue de volada mientras la pobre Ayano estaba como si no tuviera nada y aparte sentía como si algo le dañara un rato, no tuvo otro beso pero suponía que la otra fuese la vencida.

-Ten un buen día…- Suspiró y se fue a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento

.

.

.

Martes

Kyoko había llegado a la mañana muerta del cansancio mientras Ayano la recibía, como siempre era un beso de despedida pero solo la mangaka se limitó a saludar y a descansar sobre el sofá, era lógico ya que tuvieron mucho trabajo para hacer la ronda de capítulos para después de esas vacaciones.

-Buenos días- Eso era todo mientras tanto Ayano ya comenzaba a sentirse algo frustrada y quizás molesta pero era bastante lógico aquello aunque ya llevaba tres ocasiones que no tuvo un beso.

.

.

.

Miercoles

Kyoko una vez más se fue a primera hora con tal de realizar la tanda de capítulos mientras Ayano como siempre quedaba ahora sin nada, ya de eso eran tres o cuatro días recibía lo que consideraba un trato frío entre ambas, sólo un saludo y ya.

-Bueno, supongo que me iré a descansar primero

Una vez más Ayano se sintió abatida, ni siquiera un abrazo recibía de su amada… No la culpaba era una mangaka bastante ocupada y eso en las editoriales todo era ventas y dinero.

.

.

.

Jueves

Kyoko decidió dormir aquella noche en el sofá mientras Ayano ahora se sentía completamente abatida pero afortunadamente al día siguiente fueron a una cita a una cafetería pero… Los besos y los abrazos se omitieron pero mantuvieron una comunicación manual y visual lo dejó intrigada como derrotada a Ayano.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba una semana en estas condiciones, el sábado Kyoko como siempre se fue a realizar la tanda de capítulos mientras estaba sola, sin contacto hacia ella ni un beso lo que dejaba con una conclusión… Había llegado un punto donde su relación se iba a pique quizás por el extenuante trabajo de su amada o en el peor de los casos, un amante o una amante.

Esta situación más el trato reciente de parte de la mangaka, de hecho esa actitud de negar como no dar la cara y rechazar a primeras de cambio no era muy normal en su rubia, de hecho estaba completamente fuera de su personalidad. Quizás pensaba que era su culpa o de las circunstancias como su trabajo en la Shonen Jump, ya saben, la competencias con otras revistas era dura, los editores eran exigentes como la audiencia era crítica y todo dependiera de las ventas.

Compró la revista de la semana, la obra de su amada se encontraba en hiatus pero volvería al final de las vacaciones y aparte sus ventas eran buenas, como siempre One Piece mandaba en el top de la revista y luego pasó a otra de entretenimiento donde encontró un artículo y era acerca de mejorar una relación.

El articulo decía lo siguiente causando un rubor enorme en la cara de la pobre pelimorada por ser algo atrevido e indecente

"Pon algo de fuego en tu relación. Nuestros mejores tips te ayudarán a superar los baches en tu relación"

Leyó más a profundo

"¿Quieres tenerla sobre ti? Aquí 9 formas para llevarla a la cama y tener una noche de diversión"

En ese instante echó la revista en la mesa mientras estaba con una cara de haber recibido un muy fuerte susto como si ese artículo la aterrara, y pensándolo pues no era de esa clase de gente dispuesta a demostrar su territorio o ser alguien tan dominante ni conquistadora o ser una celópata a morir, no tenía ni había alguna manera de reunir el suficiente coraje para hacer eso.

(…)

Habían pasado varios días hasta que pasó algo que nunca se llegó a pensar… Ayano estaba en la cama mientras Kyoko estaba viendo el termómetro… 37 grados, tenía fiebre a lo cual la mangaka estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amada con una sonrisa alegre y esa actitud loca pero más que todo esa sonrisa.

-Necesitas descansar y recuperar tu salud

Ayano estaba con la cabeza gacha debido a que estaba trabajando toda la noche en su turno en la oficina, tenía una cita el fin de semana a un café pero no se hizo y para colmo habría la posibilidad de que seguía con la misma situación fría de siempre, aunque con Kyoko a su lado y preocuparse de su salud era aliviante.

-Puedes dejarme todo a mí- Guiñó el ojo con tal de brindar confianza como alivio a su amada

-¿Estás segura Kyoko?

-¡Claro que sí!- Alzó el puño como si fuera un juramento solemne como unánime- Me encargaré de todos los quehaceres y tus preocupaciones, juro que daré mi vida por ello- Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras miraba a su amada tsundere con gentileza y humildad.

-Relájate, ¿Sí?...- Se volteó de espaldas aunque paró en seco por segundos- Lo siento…- Se fue directo a la cocina mientras Ayano sonreía por lo bajo aunque un poco vacía de los días anteriores, ella al menos demostraba preocuparse por su salud y por su bien, ella era la misma Kyoko solo ahora profesional e intentar madurar como persona, creciendo como una gran mangaka respetada.

(…)

Era de noche y como siempre Ayano estaba postrada en su cuarto matrimonial mientras la mangaka la arropaba con las blancas mantas sobre su cuerpo y un pañuelo sobre su frente, la rubia iría más tarde a revisar los storyboards que hicieron sus asistentes aunque eso debía hacerlo a horas de la mañana pero la salud de la tsundere era su prioridad.

La pobre chica de cabellos morados no decía nada pero sonreía levemente por la humildad y la mano dada a su persona como a su bien

-Iré por algunas medicinas, espérame, ¿Sí?- La mangaka iba a la droguería pero la débil voz como ese nombre de pila la detuvo y aparte un poco de nostalgia

-Toshino… Kyoko

-¿Pasa algo amor?- Preguntó con interés la mangaka mientras la pelimorada la miraba fijamente a pesar de su debilidad por la fiebre como por el reposo.

Ayano quería preguntarle a su amada por qué no se besaron ni siquiera sostuvieron una relación en toda una semana, como el trato frío y un poco apartado… Solo esperaba su propia excusa o justificación pero sería demasiado teniendo en cuenta su estado de salud… Era mejor no hacerlo y era difícil en momentos como estos.

De pronto a Kyoko se le brilló el bombillo y en eso sacó del closet aquel viejo peluche de Mirakurun el cual le dio a su amada, ubicándolo cerca de su rostro a la sien derecha. La pelimorada alzó la ceja pero comprendía aquel gesto era como si la mangaka dejara una parte con tal de velar por ella.

Con voz juguetona y moviendo graciosamente ese peluche la hacía reír bajito

-Ayano, dormiré contigo y te haré mejorar… Me llevaré todas tus preocupaciones- Colocó el peluche cerca de su chica la cual sentía que el sueño la embargaba mientras una mano acariciaba su cabeza, un ligero rubor y una sonrisa fueron la respuesta.

La tsundere por alguna razón comenzaba a abrazar ese peluche de esa chica mágica, la cual fue musa e inspiración para su rubia cabeza hueca para ser lo que era hoy en día y quizás venían esos recuerdos de aquellos viejos tiempos donde Kyoko bromeaba y hacía de las suyas con cualquier chica, sobretodo Ayano la cual era su víctima y sin olvidar esos regaños con su nombre de pila.

O en aquellas ocasiones en la Comiket donde ambas iban de cosplay, Mirakurun y Rivalrun, en una ocasión Kyoko le comentó lo bonita que se veía de cosplay, su respuesta fue un sonrojo, su actitud tsundere y un regaño… Se rió bajito, era de aquellas veces en que le incomodaba pero también uno de sus tiernos momentos en vida.

Por ahora no quería preguntar sobre aquello de su relación en la actualidad, quería sostener ese peluche entre brazos ya que aparte de los recuerdos de ese hermoso pasado también ese olor se estaba emanando a hacia su olfato… Su aroma era el mismo que usaba Kyoko… Tener ese peluche era como tener a Kyoko, no la tenía entre brazos de manera física pero se sentía bien… Era bueno tener una parte de ella aferrada a su ser.

(…)

De pronto cuando abrió los ojos, de pronto estaba Kyoko al frente suyo mientras de pronto sentía que sus piernas estaban alzadas y para más extrañeza estaba desnuda de la cintura arriba y en solo sus bragas, Kyoko estaba en su pijama que era una chaqueta de manga corta y pantaloneta blanca como descalza.

La tsundere se quedó sorprendida ante la sonrisa algo lascivia de su amada mangaka aunque disfrazada de una mirada divertida… Semidesnuda, sonrisa de lujuria y posición incómoda daban a entender que Kyoko se tenía algo entre manos… Aunque era algo bueno, desde el vamos, no tuvieron algo en una semana y quizás un rato de sexo se compensaba pero… ¿Y si todo era un sueño?

Pero no había tiempo de reflexionar ni nada de eso, tenía que reclamar la indecorosa acción de su mangaka cerebro de ron con pasas

-¡Toshino Kyoko, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¿Qué dices?- Alzó una ceja mientras echaba una mirada a la entrepierna de su tsundere y en menos de nada su voz se volvió grave como algo… Provocativa- En ese estado no hay manera de que pueda resistirme- En ese instante se inclinó para lamer su sexo haciendo que la pelimorada se estremeciera ante esa húmeda sensación en su ser.

La pobre chica se aferraba a su manta mientras los gritos y gemidos inundaban su cuarto aunque no había sonido alguno aparte de los gemidos como de la ambientación del lugar, nada más de eso.

De pronto cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir encontrándose con la misma Kyoko, la misma pijama y el mismo cuarto pero… Ayano seguía usando su ropa común, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, su pantalón de blue jean, nada más. La tsundere no entendía que carajos era esa escena pero se resaltaba que era todo un sueño.

-Oye, Ayano, escuché que me llamaste- Dijo la rubia que sonreía pero de manera humilde y gentil- Hice gachas de avena, ¿Crees que puedas comer algo?

La pelimorada no tuvo más opción que responder con un simple

-Sí… Creo que puedo comer

Todo resultó ser un sueño pero todo eso, ese sexo oral… Se sintió tan real hasta juraba que sentía que no podía moverse sus piernas como sus caderas pero nada, no hubo nada de sensación ni orgasmo, un maldito sueño húmedo.

Por ahora tuvo que sostenerse de la mano con Kyoko para irse a la cocina a tomarse la avena dejando a la peluche de Mirakurun como testigo de aquella escena como momento de ayuda entre ambas y tender su mano a la chica, mientras con la escena la rubia dejaba el plato a la mesa mientras Ayano estaba que se estaba cayendo pero se contenía.

La rubia mangaka decidió llevarse el plato entre las manos y dar la cucharada a Ayano, el famoso avioncito con el "Dí ahhh", eso era vergonzoso y quizás infantil pero estaba enferma, que se le iba a hacer. Finalmente la comida fue terminada y en menos de nada ambas chicas estaban dando las gracias, la rubia notó algo en su amada y extendió su mano.

-Ayano, tienes algo de comida- Su mano tocaba la mejilla de la pelimorada la cual sentía que su cuerpo estaba caliente y aparte se formulaba una pregunta, ¿Por qué las manos de Kyoko con tan solo un roce la hacían sentir así?

Se sentía así, calor en su tacto como en su mejilla, como en su cuerpo y en su corazón. ¿Acaso seguía soñando? Eso no le importaba ya que esa sensación le agradaba, le gustaba ser tocada como ser vista como algo lindo y más preciado… Quería más, quería ser más tocada que nunca como el más hermoso tesoro.

De pronto tomó el brazo derecho de su amada e hizo un trazo que llegaba desde el antebrazo hasta su mano y sacando su dedo, empezó a lamerlo de manera lenta, quizás algo muy erótico y provocativo y una mirada llena de súplica con sus orbes castaños

-Quiero que me toques

Kyoko quedó en pausa y no pasaron segundos cuando unos labios cubrieron los suyos y el tiempo paró por segundos mientras una mano llevaba su muñeca a su corazón, de hecho la mangaka le hacía latir rápido su corazón como hacerla sentir en un volcán, quería hacerlo con ella, quería que ese sueño fuera real, quizás era solo tener sexo pero… Quería a esa chica, ella la necesitaba y mucho.

-Te necesito Kyoko, hazme sentir bien… Hazme tu mujer

-Ayano

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-Oye no tienes que preguntar- Juntó sus manos con las de su Tsundere- Claro que quiero hacerlo

-¿Por qué has estado evitado besarme?- Frunció un poco el ceño pero sin dejar de lado esa suplica en su rostro

-Sobre eso…- Se rascó el cuello intentando dar una explicación aunque eso se lo tomara muy mal el cuello y luego de un rato en pensarlo decidió aclararlo todo- Yo estaba tratando de ver tu resistencia

-¿Resistencia?

-Um, bueno… Sobre eso…- Se rascó la mejilla- La semana pasada luego de que entregara el capítulo de la semana a la editorial me topé con un artículo y comencé a leerlo- En eso sacó una revista de la que había un artículo el cual se titulaba lo siguiente

"Ser muy cariñosa puede ser malo para tu relación, a nadie le gusta una pareja que pida demasiado".

La mangaka después de señalar el artículo comenzó a mirar hacia el techo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Después de leer ese artículo pensé, quizás a Ayano no le gusta que la bese o la abrace siempre, por eso decidí que reduciría los besos

Ayano ya captaba todo, aquello de las evasiones de los besos no era que la relación se estuviese llegando a su fin o por el extenuante trabajo de la mangaka, era un nuevo intento de acercamiento como conexión distinta a las de un beso o un contacto físico aunque eso llevaba sus problemas como la falta de comunicación.

La mangaka inhaló aire y se tumbó contra la mesa como si esa técnica no surtiera el efecto esperado

-Pero aunque lo hiciera, aunque me enfocaba más en mi obra como en los capítulos durante el hiatus, no podía mantener mis manos lejos de ti

-Bueno no necesitas mantener tus manos lejos- La pelimorada juntó sus manos con las de su amada mientras entendía su mirada como todo lo dicho, no era la única frustrada y debía contar su experiencia ante ese pequeño calvario que duró por una semana

-En realidad no se siente bien cuando tu novia no quiere tocarte, no te culpo pero, se siente solitario cuando no la tienes- Sonrió levemente mientras la pobre chica rubia se rascaba la cabeza mientras se reía muy tontamente

-Ya entiendo…- Se paró junto a su chica mientras apuntaban a la cama, Ayano estaba con una ceja alzada, quizás lo iban a hacer pero el riesgo era que ahora Kyoko se enfermaría pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía asistentes y era la que escribía la historia de su obra pues no era gran problema aparte de que estaba en periodo de hiatus como en vacaciones.

Aparte ese sería un pequeño castigo por haber ignorado a su tsundere y debía pagar los platos rotos, y bueno ya era hora de que pudieran tener lo que no hicieron por las circunstancias, era interesante que no solo la mangaka llevaba la batuta del asunto sino que a veces la tsundere lograba llevarse los créditos.


End file.
